


Sweet Perfection

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, yes thats as nsn song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa Tooru still remembers the day when he realized he's in love with his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. It was a bright and crisp morning of April. Just 2 weeks after the term started.Ironically, it was also the same day when Iwaizumi Hajime got himself a girlfriend.





	1. All the shitty things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this. I thought of this story when I was on the way home from work. It made my heart hurt. Thought I'd share the feeling with you guys. Thanks for reading!

Oikawa Tooru still remembers the day when he realized he's in love with his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. It was a bright and crisp morning of April. Just 2 weeks after the term started. 

Ironically, it was also the same day when Iwaizumi Hajime got himself a girlfriend. But maybe that also served as a trigger for him to realize what he's missing out on. 

Iwaizumi texted him that day. Told him to drop by his house (which is right next to his) and he did. As soon as he closes Iwaizumi's bedroom door, he heard his best friend said in a hushed voice, “I have a girlfriend now, Oikawa." Iwaizumi said it like he could not believe himself. 

Like how Oikawa could not believe what Iwaizumi just said then. The pain in Oikawa's heart started almost automatically. Which he cannot understand. 

“That's great!" Oikawa said, feigning a smile. “Who's the unlucky girl?" 

“Shut up," Iwaizumi glared at him but that was just for a second as his lips broke into a smile when she said her name. “It's Ito-san."

“San?" Oikawa's brows furrowed, “Shouldn't you be calling her Akane already? Unless you're too embarrassed to call her by her first name. You're such a baby Iwa-chan," he snickered. 

Iwaizumi blushed after that. His face and ears, even his neck were red and it's clearly visible even through his tanned skin. And there it was again, the pain in his chest. 

Oikawa didn't understand then why he wants to cry, why he's angry at his best friend. Why he hates everytime Akane pops into his mind. He attributed it to Akane stealing his best friend away. He won't be able to spend much time with Iwaizumi now. But there's still volleyball right? And they're classmates, not to mention neighbors. 

“It's that first year girl right? Damn, Iwa-chan, you cradle snatcher," he teased some more not only to convince Iwaizumi that he's happy but also to convince himself. He's happy for Iwa-chan. He should be dammit. This is his best friend finally getting a girlfriend and a beautiful one for that matter. 

“You're so full of shit, Shittykawa. She's matured for her age."

“I know. Her boobs are waaay matured for her age," Iwaizumi threw a pillow at him. 

Oikawa went home that day. Laid on his bed but was not able to sleep. While he was thinking that same night, he finally realized that he's in love with Iwaizumi. He cursed himself and wished for this to not be true. He stared at the ceiling all night, tears ran down occasionally until he was too tired that he finally closed his eyes. 

 

***

Oikawa Tooru also remembers the day when Iwaizumi Hajime lost his virginity. It was the second term and it was nearing December. They were the only ones left in the gym as they need to clean up after a whole day of practice. 

He remembered he was rambling about their ungrateful kouhais leaving their senpais to clean or whatever. He was picking up volleyballs when Iwaizumi said: “Akane and I had sex."

Oikawa dropped the balls he was holding. Maybe his jaw dropped to the floor as well, maybe even his heart. He cannot clearly remember. 

“What the fuck, Oikawa. What's with your reaction?" Iwaizumi gave a throaty laugh. Like he was somehow conscious of himself, embarrassed even of what he said. 

Oikawa forced himself to smile. He knows he looked like someone just fed him a sour tape then but that's the best he can manage. 

“Goodness!" He said dramatically, “I was wondering what took you two so long!" He immediately crouched down to pick the fallen balls again so that he can hide his face from his best friend. 

“I know. It felt...so g-" Iwaizumi was not able to finish his sentence as a volleyball has flown to his face. 

“Oops," Oikawa said. “Slipped. Sorry," he said, not even sounding sorry at all. 

“Shittykawa!" And Iwaizumi exploded. They went into a snowball fight but using volleyballs and with the arms Iwaizumi has, Oikawa went home with a lot of contusions. 

The moment he softly said “I'm home" his mother came rushing to him. She asked about his bruises while quickly fetching the first aid kit. He joked about the volleyball fight Iwaizumi and him had. He laughed about it but the smile did not reach his eyes. 

His mom started pressing ointment to his bruises when he started sobbing.

“Mom, it hurts. It hurts so bad," he said in between sobs. Chest heaving violently. His mother dropped the ointment she was holding and reached for her Tooru. Hugging him so tight. Muffling his cries. 

His mother did not even ask. She understood. They did not talk about that night again. 

The day after that incident, Oikawa was not able to go to school. He had a slight fever and his body was aching all over. 

He received a text from Matsukawa one hour after the class started. His head still hurts from all the crying and the fever but he forced himself to read what's on his phone. 

\--  
From: Mattsun~(✪o✪)ノ

r u OK? whole schools been looking for u  
\--

He quickly typed a reply, squinting at the screen. 

\--  
To: Mattsun~(✪o✪)ノ

Just a slight fever nothing a kiss cant cure~  
\--  
From: Mattsun~(✪o✪)ノ

aight imma send someone who can kiss u then  
\--

Oikawa laughed and hugged his body pillow tighter. It's too cold even though he turned off the AC. 

\--  
To: Mattsun~(✪o✪)ノ

dONT SEND MY FANGIRLS HERE MATTSUN ISTG  
\--  
From: Mattsun~(✪o✪)ノ

lol haha  
\--

He wanted to reply and tell Mattsun that putting lol and haha at the same text is kind of stupid because one would be irrelevant but it's Matsukawa so he knows he won't give a fuck. 

His mother checks in on him hourly to make him take medicine and drink water. Oikawa sighed. If only he can be cured of his feelings towards his best friend like how he can be cured from fever, that would be so great. 

Memories of last night came into him again. He clutched his body pillow tighter than he did earlier. He closed his eyes but unbidden images of Akane and Iwaizumi on the same bed flooded his mind. 

“Godfuckingdammit," he breathed in one word. 

Oikawa was falling in and out of consciousness when he heard his door opened again. Maybe it's his mom with water and some soup again. 

“Tooru, Hajime's here. Do you want me to let him in?" His mom whispered. 

Suddenly, he was fully awake. 

“Sure, Mom. Thanks," he said. 

“Are you sure? Would you be alright?" His mother's eyes flooded with concern that it made Oikawa's heart hurt. He's causing his mother to worry because of his stupid feelings. 

He rolled his eyes, “Mom, I'll be fine," he said, putting emphasis on the word fine. 

His mom went out and again and when his door opened for the second time, he braced himself. 

“Oi, Trashykawa. What happened to you?" Were Iwaizumi's words when he closed the door behind him. He sat on Oikawa's bed, hand automatically going to Oikawa's forehead like it's the most normal thing in the world. Oikawa's heart jumped but boy, was Iwaizumi's hand warm. 

Oikawa chuckled. 

“How cruel, Iwa-chan. Be nice to the sick please," he said. He wanted to protest when Iwaizumi removed his hand from his forehead. 

But your hand is so warm and toasty! He wanted to say but restrained himself. 

“Why didn't you text me? You texted Matsukawa first," Iwaizumi said, his voice with a tinge of accusation. 

Because you might be busy with Akane. 

“Uh, Mattsun texted me first so I just replied?" He answered instead. 

“Stupid, Shittykawa," was all Iwaizumi said. 

Iwaizumi rambled on about what happened to school and what Oikawa missed during practice. He also gave Oikawa the assignments that they have for tomorrow. Oikawa reached for his phone to make a list of all the assignments that Iwaizumi was reciting. He may look like he's an idiot but he cares about his grades. 

Iwaizumi reached for his exposed arm. Oikawa saw a bruise from last night. 

“Did I do this?" Iwaizumi asked. His eyes dangerously dark. Oikawa flinched and retrieved his hand immediately. 

“Iwa-chan we were playing. This is normal. I have volleyball bruises worse than this one," he chuckled. 

“Damn it. Why do you bruise so easily?" Oikawa wanted to cry at the tenderness that he heard from Iwaizumi's voice. He wanted to reach for him and hug him and tell Iwaizumi he loves him. 

He pressed an index finger at the v in Iwaizumi's forehead. “Really, Iwa-chan, this is nothing. Drop it or else I might think that you love me~" he teased. 

“Stupid," was the reply he got. Maybe he is. Maybe that's why he's still so hung up on his best friend even though he got a girlfriend 8 months ago. 

“Enough about me. How are you and Ito-san?" he really likes hurting himself. Why else would he dig his own grave like this? 

He braced himself to listen. 

**

Weeks after that, when he was walking home with Hanamaki and Matsukawa (because Iwaizumi is always walking Akane home), Matsukawa stared talking. 

“You're not okay, Oikawa," Matsukawa said bluntly. 

“Excuse me?" Oikawa flicked his perfect cowlick. “Is that a question if the mighty Oikawa is fine? 'Course I'm superb," Hanamaki did his eyebrow thing that he does whenever he smells some utter bullshit. 

“It's a statement," he said, so serious that Oikawa wanted to ask if he's still the Mattsun he knows. 

Oikawa looked at Matsukawa, then to Hanamaki, then to Matsukawa again and when he saw that this is not one of their antics, he snapped. 

“What the fuck are you guys on about?"

“You've been like this since Iwaizumi got a girlfriend. Don't pretend like you don't know." Hanamaki said, not answering his question. 

“Un. It's a surprise Iwaizumi still has not noticed it."

Oikawa knew what they are talking about but of course, he took the denial route. 

“What? Are you guys even speaking in Japanese?" he laughed nervously. He knew the laugh sounded absurd but he did not care. 

Hanamaki sighed. 

“You're fucking hopeless," Hanamaki said. Oikawa snapped at that. He titled his jaw up that he really towered over the two. 

“What the fuck do you know?!" he shouted. Stopping at his tracks, fists clenching so tight they've gone red. What do they fucking know about his struggle? Do they think he woke up one morning realizing that he's in love with his best friend which is: 1. A fucking guy like him and 2. Would never look at him that way? What do they fucking know?

The two did not seem startled at his outburst. It even looked like they were expecting this. 

“Everything," Hanamaki said silently, “Oikawa, you don't have to go through this alone. We're here."

“Un," Matsukawa agreed. 

Oikawa leaped at his friends and pulled them into a tight hug. Sobbing so unabashedly and without a care if they are in the sidewalk. His two friends patted his back while they tell him to shush.


	2. All the pretty things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y'know what? I don't like seeing you so like this. Especially if you're so obviously faking your shit. It's cringe-worthy,” Makki said. 
> 
> “Love is painful, Makki,” he smiled bitterly. 
> 
> “Bullshit. It doesn't have to be. I'm telling Iwaizumi,”
> 
> “Don't you dare. Makki-I swear. I'll kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry it took so long. Work was busy and stressful that's why I didn't really had the time to write this. Anyway, it's here now. Hope you guys like it.

Oikawa feigned innocence. He figured that that was the best route to take then.

“I am? Iwa-chan what are you talking about?” He saw Iwaizumi’s fists clutched at the man’s sides.

“Then what are you doing then?” Iwaizumi raised his voice .

Oikawa tilted his head. He tried his best to look as clueless as he can.

“What?” he asked again.

“I will punch you, fucking Oikawa.” Iwaizumi let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Is this because of Akane?” the spiky-haired ace asked suddenly. 

Oikawa heart jumped to his throat and stayed there. He could not speak, could not even lift his gaze from his shoes. Oh his shoes are a bit dirty at the moment, he needs to wipe the dirt away. If he could just-

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi snapped. 

Oikawa willed himself to speak. Forced himself to utter even a one-syllable word to deny what Iwaizumi just said but unfortunately, the best he could do was an “Uhh…”

“I knew it,” Iwaizumi whispered so low Oikawa barely heard it. “You should have said so, Oikawa. I’m sorry that it took me this long to realize I have been neglecting you,” Iwaizumi’s words were so tender, Oikawa thought he’s going to melt.

It hurt Oikawa when he was his best friend happily in love with it's girlfriend. But seeing Iwaizumi’s face now hurt Oikawa more. He does want to add to Iwaizumi’s frustrations. He can feel that Iwaizumi missed Oikawa as much as Oikawa did. He made up his mind right there and then. He's going to stay as a best friend if that means Iwaizumi will not hurt because of him again.

He smiled…no. He beamed at Iwaizumi.

“You’re so ugly when you’re sad, Iwa-chan!” he laughed at his best friend, throwing his head back in laughter.

“Fuck you,”

***

Days after, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were back to their old state. Oikawa was back to being a pompous bastard again. Iwazumi's kicks still hurt like a bitch. He was called Shittykawa, Trashykawa but never Perfectkawa. They were back to binge-watching alien and godzilla-related shits again.

Everything was almost back to normal except for the occasional mentions of Akane's name.

He broke the rules set by Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He'd rather stay as a best friend if that means he can remain by Iwaizumi's side. 

“You're a masochist, Oikawa,” Hanamaki said on day, pity evident on his eyes...or was it disgust? 

He chuckled, “I guess I am.”

Matsukawa did not really care about the two of the, he just sat on Matsukawa's bed and stared at the ceiling. 

“Y'know what? I don't like seeing you so like this. Especially if you're so obviously faking your shit. It's cringe-worthy,” Makki said. 

“Love is painful, Makki,” he smiled bitterly. 

“Bullshit. It doesn't have to be. I'm telling Iwaizumi,”

“Don't you dare. Makki-I swear. I'll kill you.”

Hanamaki just looked at him with pity, sighed and looked away. 

 

**

Oikawa has been with Iwaizumi since they were babies. He has witnessed all of the events in Iwaizumi's life. From when Iwaizumi won the 50-meter sprint on their 3rd grade school festival to Iwaizumi's first fist fight. 

He saw how his best friend fell head over heels in love. And now, he was a witness to Iwaizumi's first heartbreak. 

They sat on Iwaizumi's bed. Empty beer cans littered the floor. Iwaizumi looked like he has not been getting enough sleep and mind you, Iwaizumi is a healthy sleeping advocate. Seeing his best friend and the love of his life like this made Oikawa want to cry. This is so unlike Iwaizumi. Like how it is so unlike him to be staying with a person who will never like him back. 

“This is so fucking ridiculous,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa heard another click. Another can was opened. 

“Whoever invented feeling should die. Three times,” Iwaizumi chuckled bitterly. Oikawa wholeheartedly agreed. “Oi, Shittykawa, have you ever experienced this? Falling in love and getting hurt? Guess not. You just played with other people's feelings after all.” 

Oh, Iwa-chan, you have no idea. 

Maybe this is his karma. This is for fucking up other people's lives but oh boy, he's paying for his sins dearly. 

They sat in silence after that. Minutes later, he heard Iwaizumi's sobbing. Oikawa cried as well. In that moment, that was the most he could do. No questions were asked and no answers we're given. Days passed and the break up was never mentioned again. 

***

Oikawa has decided that he would go to a university in Tokyo for college. He was scouted and promised a scholarship if he would play in the university's volleyball team. Oikawa was more than glad to accept the offer because of two things:

First, the scholarship. He will pay nothing and will be getting a monthly allowance in a good school for playing the sport he loves. What a fucking dream. 

Second, Iwaizumi will be going to a university in Miyagi which is five hours by bus and two hours by train away from him. He figured it would be best to stow his unrequited feelings away and start afresh at the city. Oikawa has decided. 

Maybe he can even get a boyfriend beefier than Iwaizumi. That could be possible. There has to be a person on his volleyball team that would be more than glad to have him as a boyfriend. 

Oikawa has decided, as well, to confess his feeling to Iwaizumi on graduation day. Exactly four months after Iwaizumi and Akane's break up. He knows he will be declined and he's ready for it as well. He just needs some sort of closure so that he can move on from this chapter in his life. 

“Ah, I will miss this gym a lot,” Oikawa said. Looking at the deserted volleyball gym of Aoba Johsai. He felt melancholy as he eyed the wooden floor of the gym. He will definitely miss setting for this team. 

“Don't go crying on us, Oikawa. You're really ugly when you cry,” Hanamaki said, earning an approval from Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. 

“Rude, all three of you! You never showed that you appreciated me as your captain. Not even once,” he pouted at them. 

“I agree,” Iwaizumi said, lips curving to a small smile. 

“I agree as well,” Hanamaki said. And the 'yup' came from Matsukawa. 

The speakers came to life and called for all the graduating students to come to the hall where the ceremony will be held. The four of them walked side by side. Maybe this will be the last time, Oikawa does not know. 

***

After they have finished singing the school hymn and the principal said something about them being official alumni of Aoba Johsai, many students cried. The hall was filled with sobbing students. Most of them hugged their friends, others took a bunch of pictures to commemorate the day. 

Oikawa was flocked by a group of girls who snatched his buttons away. By the time they left, his uniform was completely open, his white shirt showing. He did not even get the chance to protest. 

He tried to look for Iwaizumi among the crowd only to find him speaking with Akane. There was a pinch on his chest again. They look so serious, whatever it is that they are talking about. He saw the two hugged and Akane waved goodbye to Iwaizumi. 

He walked over to where his best friend was. “Rekindling old flames, Iwa-chan?” he teased. 

“Idiot. She just congratulated me. What happened to your buttons?” Iwaizumi asked. 

He laughed. “Oh you know, my girls snatched them away. Because I'm so perfect,” he laughed pompously and he saw Iwaizumi scowled. He noticed that the second button of Iwaizumi's uniform was missing. 

He wondered who got it. He has a guess but he immediately dismissed the thought. 

He cleared his throat. He's so nervous.

“Iwa-chan, can we talk? Privately?” Iwaizumi's eyes we're asking but if Iwaizumi has questions, he did not voice them out. 

They walked outside. To the gardens where there were almost no people to see them. Oikawa's heart was beating so rapidly, he wondered if it will be alright after this. There was a loud pounding on his ears and the word closed in on him and Iwaizumi. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Oh gods. Help him. As soon as this was done, he can move on with his life just fine. 

“Iwa-chan, I...” he breathed. “I like you,” his voice was so faint he wondered if Iwaizumi was able to hear it. He really hoped he did as he doesn't want to repeat himself again. 

He saw the familiar v on Iwaizumi's forehead as the man frowned. Then after that, Iwaizumi's eyes went wide as he realized what's happening. 

Yep, Iwa-chan. You're best friend is gay. 

He wants to laugh at Iwaizumi's reaction but as of the moment, he wondered if he even has the strength to do that. His knees felt like jellies, he can barely stand straight. 

“It's okay, Iwa-chan! You don't have to give me an answer at all. I just-”

“Then let's go out,” Iwaizumi said bluntly after he's recovered from his shock. 

What. 

“What?!” he exclaimed. 

“I think you've heard me just fine. Go out with me,” the other boy deadpanned. 

No. This was not the scene he prepared for. He was ready for rejection. Not this. 

“No, Iwa-chan! This is the part where you reject me so that I can forget I ever had feelings with you and fucking move on with my life!” he exclaimed, a little louder than he'd intended to be. If Iwa-chan would just go with the script he's set on his mind, that would be great. 

“And why would I do that, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi scowled at him. 

“Because why the fuck not?! Because you clearly do not like me and I clearly do not want your half-assed feelings!” Oikawa was getting hysterical. His fists curled up so tight it hurts. How can Iwaizumi play with him like this. His one year of unrequited love was enough suffering. “I confessed not because I want an affirmative answer, but because I want to be rejected. So that I can close this chapter and move on to the next one,” Oikawa realized that tears we're running down his cheeks and falling down the grassy ground. 

“This is what's best for the both of us. Please don't make this harder for me,” he pleaded. He wiped his tears on his shirt but they just would not dry up. 

He just wants to go home really quick. Cry about this for a week or so and get over it. Is that too much to ask? 

“I think I fucking know what's best for myself, Oikawa, but thank you for your concern,” Iwaizumi spat. “And in case you're still not getting it, I like you too.”

He saw Iwaizumi's tanned skin flushed he said the last part of his sentence. 

Oh gods. He needs more time to process this. His heart drummed harder than it did before. His head spinned. This situation was so foreign, so impossible that he did not know how to react. 

“But why...how...when?” he struggled to form an organized sentence. 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “I don't even know when it started. Akane made me realize it.”

“S-she did?” For some reason, his tears stopped falling. He was watching Iwaizumi intently, looking for any signs that his best friend was joking. He could not find anything. 

Iwaizumi nodded. “You never asked for the reason of our break up so you did know but the reason was you,” the boy said softly. “She... noticed how whenever I'm with her, all I ever talk about was you. She got jealous of course and broke up with me.”

“I was denying her claims then. You are my best friend and you're a guy, I couldn't possibly like you. But then I thought about how whenever she does something, I would think about how you would have done it instead and I guess that qualifies as liking someone?” Oikawa could not fucking breathe. This is too much. 

“One more thing, Matsukawa and Hanamaki told me about your feelings and your plan to move on,” Ah, those fuckers. “I thought about you being with someone who isn't me, you watching X-Files for the nth time with someone who isn't me, thought about someone kicking you who isn't me-” Oikawa let out a giggle at that, “All of those made my chest hurt and I thought it over. If those does not qualify as romantic feelings then I don't know what does.”

Oikawa could not contain himself and leapt at Iwaizumi. He's so ecstatic. He could not believe this. If someone, months ago, would tell him that this day would happen, he would punch the living daylights out of them. 

They hugged. Tight. Like they have yearned for this for a long time, and they did. Oikawa cried tears of happiness on Iwaizumi's arms. 

“You never loved, Akane?” he asked in between his sobs. Iwaizumi was drawing circles on his back, calming him. 

“I did,” Oikawa pouted at that, “But she's in the past now.” 

“And uh...your second button?” he asked. Still hoping that it was jot given to some girl he doesn't know. 

Iwaizumi let him go for a bit to take something out of his pocket. He held it up to Oikawa. It was the button. 

“I saved it for you, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi handed him the button and he took it like he was something priceless. 

“I thought you've given it to her,” Oikawa said as his face split into a shit-eating grin. 

Iwaizumi smiled, “Enough about her. She does not even like volleyball.”

“Boo~”

***

Oikawa Tooru still remembers his and Iwaizumi's mother's reaction when they arrived at the school gate. Oikawa's eyes we're puffy and his nose was so red. Oikawa realized and accepted then that he's indeed ugly when he cries.

His mother saw then first and then Mrs. Iwaizumi. Oikawa's mother was beaming at them like she knows. She always does though. 

Their mother's hugged them and congratulated them. 

“I'm happy for you,” his mother whispered, chocolate eyes alight with happiness. 

“I know,” he said. His mom has been rooting for him since the start even though she was not vocal about it. 

When he broke free from the hug, he faced Mrs. Iwaizumi. “You're so pretty again today, Auntie. I wonder why Iwa-chan's face turned out like this,” he smiled his famous shit-eating smile. 

“Shut up, Trashykawa. You're nothing but a pretty face.”

They started bickering while walking home, like the old times. 

“Our kids are so gay for each other,” Mrs. Iwaizumi said. 

“Yup,” Mrs. Oikawa happily agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the update tomorrow. I just need time to sleep lol. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! Violent reactions are accepted as well huehue


End file.
